


fighting and falling

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [32]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Sparring practice, blink-and-you'll-miss-it implication that Suki reads trashy romance novels, kisses as a reward, written for winter atla femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Suki and Ty Lee decide to use kisses as a reward during their sparring practice.
Relationships: Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	fighting and falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter atla femslash week day two prompt "Domesticity" (well originally intended for day one prompt "Kisses" but it morphed into day two and now here we are)

The sun is high overhead, and beads of sweat roll down Suki’s back with every strike. She’s in the dirt before she really notices, a sharp pain in her lower hip telling her landed on a rock again. 

The Warriors have tried to clear this practice yard of stones over and over again. It’s been a monthly event for almost every month for as long as Suki can remember. Each time she thinks they’ve managed to do it, that there won’t be any small purple bruises from practicing the next day—but Kyoshi Islands’ rocky soil makes taking a tumble hurt, no matter where you fall or how well you prepare for the crash.

However, Suki knows there is at least one good thing about falling, so long as she and Ty Lee are playing this game. 

“Got you!” Ty Lee chirps, and she leans in for her victory kiss with a grin. 

It’s a teasing kiss, dropped on the tip of Suki’s nose like a challenge, before she darts up and away, back to her waiting stance for another round of sparring. Suki narrows her eyes at Ty Lee, and at the sun that has taken the opportunity to come bursting through the clouds while she’s still flat on her back.

“Aww, was that all you’ve got?” Ty Lee bounces in place a little, and shifts her weight from foot to foot idly. Suki growls and stands up, blowing her hair out of her face.

“In your dreams,” she snarls back, and they are moving again.

This time it’s Suki who pins Ty Lee.

When she leans in for her reward kiss, Ty Lee frowns. “This isn’t nearly as fun when you aren’t winning.”

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Suki replies, raising an eyebrow. It’s not completely true, Suki had seen something similar in a book she’d been reading the night before and mentioned it to Ty Lee, hoping she’d find it cute. Ty Lee doesn’t argue however, she just pouts and scrambles to her feet. They resume their positions, and then they are off again, striking, blocking and ducking around each other.

Suki wins again, then Ty Lee takes the lead, winning three kisses in a row— though if you ask Suki, the last round shouldn’t count, since Ty Lee uses an extra kiss to distract her before wrestling her to the ground. The sun is low in the sky, and they’re both too tired and giggly to keep going. Suki sighs, and gives in. 

And just like that, practice for the two of them is over for the day.

It’s like a switch is flipped. Ty Lee leans down and pulls Suki to her feet, her hand staying wrapped around Suki’s even after she’s back on her feet. Suki lets her thumb rub the back of Ty Lee’s hand as they head back into their shared dorm, to clean the war paint off and put away their armor.

Ty Lee holds the door for her with an exaggerated bow, which is only fair since she’d unlaced her arm-braces and dumped them on Suki on the way in before turning several cartwheels out of exhilaration.

They exchange few words as Ty Lee steps behind Suki and begins to undo the straps of her armor. As she unbuckles and unlaces, her calluses catch on the cloth underneath. Suki can only see Ty Lee in her periphery, but the sway and bob of her bangs is quite distracting, and she strains to catch a glimpse of Ty Lee’s face. Suki knows that she’ll have her bottom lip caught between her teeth, smearing the paint on her lips.

Suki turns to return the favor, and it’s hard to keep her eyes on the straps, especially when Ty Lee’s face is so close, and she can feel every breath under her fingers.

There’s a small basin of water that sits between them when they go to remove their war paint, atop the low table in the corner of the room. Suki kneels on one side and Ty Lee on the other, and they dip soft cloths into the water to start wiping the paint away.   
  


Other Warriors prefer to use a wall mounted mirror, or a small hand mirror to remove their war paint. Suki would argue the view is much better their way, though it had been an adjustment when they’d first started. Eventually though, she’s learned to watch the reflection in Ty Lee’s beautiful eyes, and trust the other girl to tell her when she’s finished removing her war paint. Suki reaches out and rubs the smeared red paint from earlier away from Ty Lee’s lips with her thumb.

“I’ll beat you tomorrow, just wait and see.”

Ty Lee leans forwards, water still dripping from her face into the basin below them. Beads of water pearl up and drip from her eyelashes, clinging to the ends and clumping them together. Each little droplet of water is cloudy white with the faint residue of the white makeup as it trickles down her face. Suki swipes one of them away with the hand that is still cupping Ty Lee’s chin.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Ty Lee whispers to her, before pressing another kiss below Suki’s earlobe and leaning away to dip her cloth into the water once more.

  
  
Suki smiles at the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysuki rights!
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments or on tumblr @justoceanmyth


End file.
